Rainy Days
by svtAlien
Summary: Sore di hari yang sama. Seungcheol menyesal tidak membawa payung. Tulisan aneh itu benar, hari ini hujan. [Oneshot] Choi Seungcheol. Yoon Jeonghan. Hong Jisoo. JiHanCheol. R&R?


Akhir bulan Juni. Musim hujan telah tiba. Choi Seungcheol baru saja ingin ke kampusnya sebelum ia lewat di apartemen tetangganya dan melihat sebuah payung serta tulisan aneh di _whiteboard_ kecil yang digantung di gagang pintu.

" _Pakailah payung ini. Hari ini akan hujan."_

.

.

 **Author:** svtAlien

 **Rate:** T

 **Cast:** Choi Seungcheol, Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo

 **Pairing:** SeungHan/JeongCheol, JiHan, CheolSoo

 **Disclaimer:** Cerita milik saya dan karakter dari Tuhan YME

.

.

Sore di hari yang sama. Seungcheol menyesal tidak membawa payung. Tulisan aneh itu benar, hari ini hujan. Alhasil, ia pun dalam keadaan basah kuyup.

Seungcheol berjalan melewati apartemen 217 milik tetangganya. Ia lalu menemukan sebuah _whiteboard_ dan sekantong plastik di gagang pintu apartemen itu.

" _Kenapa kau tidak mengambil payung tadi? Apa kau memakai payungmu sendiri? Kalau kau kehujanan, pakailah barang-barang di dalam kantong plastik ini."_

Seungcheol menyimpulkan pemilik apartemen ini memiliki seorang penggemar yang sangat baik dan perhatian. Sungguh sayang orang yang ia suka sepertinya terlalu dingin dan tidak peduli untuk memakai barang yang ia berikan.

Rasa penasaran mendorong Seungcheol melihat isi kantong plastik itu. Sekotak teh dan sebuah handuk. Cocok sekali digunakan saat kehujanan. Betapa beruntungnya orang ini memiliki penggemar yang perhatian.

Seungcheol ingin sekali mengambil barang-barang itu, tapi ia tidak sejahat itu untuk melakukannya.

.

.

Esok paginya, Seungcheol membawa payung. Langit terlihat mendung. Hari ini pasti hujan, pikirnya.

Ia lewat lagi di depan apartemen 217 dan tulisan di _whiteboard_ itu mengatakan hal lain.

" _Kenapa kau tidak mengambil barang-barang yang kuberikan kemarin? Padahal itu untukmu."_

Rasa kasihan terbesit di hati Seungcheol. Ia lalu membaca pesan di bawah tulisan itu.

" _P.S. Hari ini tidak akan hujan. Kau tidak perlu membawa payung."_

Alis Seungcheol terangkat. "Benarkah?"

.

.

Pulang dari kampus. Sekali lagi Seungcheol menyesal tidak mempercayai tulisan di _whiteboard_ itu. Hari ini tidak hujan. Tidak ada gunanya ia membawa payung.

" _Nanti malam akan hujan. Secangkir teh dan biskuit enak dinikmati saat hujan."_

Seungcheol melihat isi kantong plastik yang diletakkan di gagang pintu itu. Sekotak teh dan sebungkus biskuit. Ia berharap orang yang tinggal di apartemen ini mengambil barang-barang yang diberikan penggemarnya.

.

.

7 hari berlalu semenjak Seungcheol pertama kali melihat tulisan aneh itu. Orang yang tinggal di apartemen 217 itu sepertinya benar-benar dingin dan sombong, sebab sudah tujuh hari juga Seungcheol melihat tulisan seperti " _Kenapa kau tidak mengambil barang yang kuberikan?_ "

Hari ini pun, Seungcheol dapat melihat _whiteboard_ kecil itu tergantung di gagang pintu apartemen 217.

" _Hari ini tidak akan hujan, tapi mulai besok sampai 7 hari kedepannya, hujan akan selalu turun. Aku harap kau akan selalu membawa payungmu."_

Seungcheol mencatat itu di note yang ada di ponselnya dan hari ini ia tidak membawa payung.

.

.

Mempercayai tulisan itu adalah tindakan tepat. Hari ini Seungcheol tidak membawa payung dan hujan tidak turun. Sepertinya Seungcheol harus berterima kasih pada si penggemar pemilik apartemen 217 itu.

" _Aku tidak tahu jika kau sibuk atau tidak. Kalau kau tidak sibuk, mungkin kau bisa membaca buku yang ada di paper bag ini."_

Seungcheol melihat isi _paper bag_ itu dan menemukan sebuah buku. Ia membaca judul dan sinopsis buku itu.

"Ah~ Rasanya aku ingin menghajar pemilik apartemen ini." ujar Seungcheol.

Setelah ia membaca sinopsis dan judulnya, buku yang ia tengah pegang sekarang sepertinya seru dan menarik. Buku itu setipe dengan buku-buku yang ia suka.

"Kau terlalu baik untuk pemilik apartemen ini." Seungcheol menatap buku di tangannya. Menghela nafas, ia lalu meletakkan buku itu kembali di tempatnya semula kemudian masuk ke dalam apartemennya, apartemen 218.

.

.

Apa yang Seungcheol lihat paginya membuatnya merasa kesal.

" _Sepertinya kau sibuk. Maaf jika kau tidak suka buku ini. Ada sekotak susu di paper bag ini. Kau bisa mengambilnya."_

Seungcheol mengecek _paper bag_ itu. Ada buku yang kemarin dan sekotak susu di dalamnya. Baiklah, ia tahu ini bukan urusannya, tapi ia tidak suka mempunyai tetangga dengan sifat brengsek seperti ini.

Ia lalu mengetuk pintu apartemen 217 itu. Sekali. Dua kali. Tiga kali. Ketukannya semakin keras.

Alis Seungcheol mengerut. Lima menit berlalu dan tidak ada yang menjawab. Ia melirik _paper bag_ itu.

Kalau orang itu sibuk, tidak ada salahnya ia yang mengambilnya kan?

Diambilnya sebuah spidol kecil dari tasnya.

" _Terima kasih telah memperhatikanku."_

Seungcheol tersenyum melihat tulisannya. Ia lalu melangkah pergi dari tempat itu dengan sekotak susu dan sebuah buku di tangannya.

.

.

Lima hari berlalu semenjak Seungcheol mengambil sekotak susu dan buku itu. Ia juga sudah mengambil barang-barang dari si penggemar pemilik apartemen 217 selama lima hari ini. Jangan salahkan dia. Seungcheol memutuskan untuk berhenti mengambil barang-barang itu seenaknya pada hari ketiga, tapi tulisan yang ia lihat keesokan harinya membuatnya merasa kasihan. _"Kenapa kau tidak mengambil barang-barang ini kemarin? Padahal aku merasa senang ketika kau mengambil barang-barang yang kuberikan belakangan ini."_

Seungcheol juga sudah berusaha untuk menemui pemilik apartemen 217 itu, tapi ia tidak pernah muncul. Entah kenapa.

.

.

Ini hari minggu, sudah 14 hari berlalu semenjak Seungcheol melihat _whiteboard_ di apartemen 217 untuk pertama kalinya.

Malam hari. Seungcheol sedang bersantai di balkon depan apartemennya sambil mendengar musik dari ponselnya dan melihat langit malam. Perhatiannya teralihkan ketika ia melihat seorang pemuda keluar dari apartemen 217.

"Ah,"

Pemuda itu mengunci pintu apartemennya kemudian beranjak pergi. Seungcheol yakin pemuda itu pasti pemilik apartemen 217. Ia lalu berlari dan meraih lengan pemuda itu.

Hal yang pertama kali Seungcheol perhatikan adalah sepasang mata kucing yang menatapnya garang. Yang selanjutnya adalah pipinya yang mendapatkan sebuah bogem mentah.

"Jangan sentuh aku, brengsek!"

Pemuda itu melangkah pergi. Seungcheol masih dalam keadaan diam. Semua yang terjadi berlangsung terlalu cepat. Pemuda itu sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

Sadar. Seungcheol lalu berseru marah, "Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu, brengsek!"

Sial.

.

.

"Lama sekali."

Seungcheol menguap. Ini hari senin dan ia telah bangun sangat pagi secara sukarela demi bertemu penggemar pemuda brengsek si pemilik apartemen 217 itu. Seungcheol ingin meminta maaf kepada si penggemar dan memberitahunya untuk berhenti memberikan barang-barang ke pemuda apartemen 217, sebab pemuda itu tidak pernah mengambil barang yang ia berikan dan pemuda itu terlalu brengsek untuk dicintai oleh orang yang sangat baik sepertinya.

Seungcheol sekarang sedang duduk berjongkok di samping pintu apartemen 217. Ia lalu melirik jam tangannya. 06.48. Si penggemar seharusnya datang sebentar lagi, mengingat ia selalu berangkat jam 07.30.

Suara pintu yang dibuka terdengar dan Seungcheol sama sekali tidak menduganya. Tangan kanan yang memegang sebuah mini _whiteboard_ dan rambut hitam sepundak itu menunjukan semua dugaannya yang salah.

Berdiri. Mata Seungcheol dan pemuda bersurai hitam itu bertatapan. "Yoon Jeonghan?"

Raut terkejutnya terlihat jelas, Jeonghan langsung menutup pintu apartemennya. Hal itu tak terjadi karena adanya jari tangan Seungcheol yang terselip di ujung pintu.

"Yak! Yoon Jeonghan jangan tutup pintunya!" Seungcheol masih berusaha membuka pintu itu. Di ruang yang terlihat di antara sela pintu, ia dapat melihat wajah Jeonghan yang memerah seraya berusaha keras menutup pintu. Untung saja ia lebih kuat daripada Jeonghan. Pintu itu terbuka dan Seungcheol berhasil memegang tangan Jeonghan sebelum pemuda cantik itu kabur.

"Lepaskan aku!" Percuma. Sekuat apapun Jeonghan menarik tangannya, Seungcheol tak punya niat untuk melepaskannya sedikitpun.

"Tidak sebelum kau mendengar apa yang akan kukatakan." Tangan Seungcheol bergerak memegang pundak Jeonghan.

Mulut Seungcheol terbuka. Banyak. Banyak sekali yang ingin ia katakan. "Aku.. Aku kaget. Aku tidak mengira pemilik apartemen 217 itu kau, Jeonghan." Ia memandang mata Jeonghan. "Aku minta maaf yang terjadi saat kita SMP dulu. Maaf karena telah memutuskanmu dulu. Aku benar-benar kekanakan." Jeonghan terlihat ingin berbicara, tapi ia memutuskan untuk diam sebab ia tahu Seungcheol punya banyak kalimat yang ingin ia keluarkan dari mulutnya. "Aku memutuskanmu kemudian pindah ke luar kota tanpa kabar. Kau pasti merasa benar-benar bingung saat itu. Aku minta maaf." Seungcheol lalu tersenyum. "Wajahmu masih indah seperti biasa, Jeonghan. Rambutmu lebih pendek sekarang, tapi kau masih terlihat cantik dan manis. Masih seperti dulu."

Rona di pipi Jeonghan kembali muncul. Tangan kiri Seungcheol bergerak memegang rambut Jeonghan kemudian menciumnya. "Rambutmu masih seperti dulu. Masih indah."

"Se-seungcheol.."

Mata Jeonghan dan Seungcheol sekali lagi bertemu. "Aku minta maaf. Kali ini untuk setiap barang yang kuambil."

"Eh?" Wajah Jeonghan terlihat bingung.

"Semua barang yang kau letakan di depan apartemenmu. Aku yang mengambil semuanya. Semua tulisan itu. Aku juga yang membalasnya. Aku tidak tahu untuk siapa kau melakukan semua ini, tapi kau harus berhenti, Jeonghan. Orang itu sepertinya tidak sadar. Mungkin dia terlalu sombong atau apapun itu. Yang jelas kau harus berhenti."

Jeonghan memiringkan kepalanya. "Hah?"

"Aku tidak mengira kau akan tinggal segedung denganku. Aku juga tidak mengira orang yang kau suka akan segedung denganku. Tapi aku tahu kau sangat baik dan menarik, orang yang kau suka itu pasti akan membalas perasaanmu, Jeonghan. Daripada meletakan barang-barang beserta mini _whiteboard_ di depan apartemenmu, akan lebih baik jika kau langsung menyatakan perasaanmu. Ia pasti akan menyukaimu, Jeonghan."

Jeonghan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Ada sedikit ragu yang terlihat di wajahnya. "Kau yakin?"

"Tentu sa—" Mata Seungcheol melebar. Baiklah, Jeonghan baru saja menciumnya. Men. Ci. Um. Nya. Jeonghan baru saja menciumnya di bibir. Seungcheol tak percaya ini terjadi.

"Maaf, Seungcheol, tapi aku mencintaimu."

Muka malu-malu Jeonghan terlihat sangat manis di mata Seungcheol. Ah, bagaimana mungkin ia pernah berpikir untuk menghajar pemilik apartemen 217 ini?

.

.

.

.

.

Minggu sore. Jisoo melangkah cepat ke arah apartemen sahabatnya, Jeonghan. Sampai di depan pintu apartemen itu, Jisoo meraih kunci dalam kantong celananya. Ya, Jeonghan memang memberikannya kunci duplikat karena Jisoo sering sekali mampir ke apartemennya.

Jisoo membuka pintu itu. Ia berjalan perlahan masuk ke dalam. Ia membawa kakinya ke arah kamar Jeonghan dan—

"Ya tuhan! Yoon Jeonghan! Kau! Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

—menemukan sahabatnya yang sedang berada di atas seorang pria brengsek yang ia pukul tempo hari. Kedua insan yang sedang berbaring di atas kasur itu langsung melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

"Ah, Jisoo-ya. Kau di sini." ujar Jeonghan dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau terdengar sesantai itu, Jeonghan?" Wajah Jisoo terlihat kesal dan khawatir di saat yang saat sama. Ia memicingkan matanya kemudian menatap Seungcheol kesal. "Apa yang kau lakukan kepada Jeonghanku, brengsek?"

Seungcheol memeluk pinggang Jeonghan. "Asal kau tahu, kau malah terlihat manis saat menatapku seperti itu, Jisoo-ssi."

Pipi Jisoo memerah dan Seungcheol mengaduh sakit akibat dadanya yang mendapatkan pukulan dari Jeonghan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Malam hari, sesaat sebelum Jisoo memukul pipi Seungcheol_

Jeonghan dan Jisoo sedang makan berdua di apartemen Jeonghan.

"Jeonghan-ah, tidakkah kau berpikir tindakan yang kau lakukan ini.."

Yang disebut namanya menoleh. "Hem?"

Jisoo menghela nafas. "..bodoh?"

Wajah Jeonghan terlihat masam sekarang. "Aku tahu."

"Kalau begitu kau tahu kau harus berhenti sekarang." Jisoo menaikan nada suaranya. "Orang itu bahkan tidak sadar kau ingin memberikan barang-barang itu untuknya!"

"Tapi akhir-akhir ini ia mengambil barang-barang yang kuberikan, Jisoo-ya."

Jisoo bingung. "Bagaimana caranya kau tahu orang itu yang mengambilnya?"

"Itu.." Jeonghan mengalihkan matanya dari tatapan Jisoo. "Karena aku diam-diam selalu menunggunya di luar untuk melihat apakah ia mengambil barang-barang yang kuberikan atau tidak?"

Mulut Jisoo sedikit menganga. Ia lalu menepuk bahu pemuda yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Kenapa kau tidak meletakan barang-barang itu di depan apartemen si Choi saja?"

"Aku malu, Jisoo."

Kali ini tangan kanan Jisoo memegang kedua pelipisnya. Ia tiba-tiba merasa sedikit pusing karena tingkah sahabatnya yang satu ini. "Apa kau mencintai si Choi itu sampai segitunya? Maksudku, aku tahu ia mantan pacarmu saat SMP yang kemudian memutuskanmu lalu pergi seenaknya entah kemana dan tiba-tiba ia malah jadi tetanggamu sekarang, tapi ini tindakan bodoh, Jeonghan. Aku serius."

"…"

"Yoon Jeonghan,"

Yang dipanggil lalu menoleh.

"Antara si Cheol brengsek itu dan aku, mana yang akan kau pilih?"

Jeonghan menelan ludahnya, "Kau menyukai Seungcheol?"

Alis Jisoo mengerut. "Hah? Tentu saja tidak!"

Tapi Jeonghan sepertinya tidak mendengarkan seruan Jisoo, karena wajah sang malaikat kini terlihat khawatir. "Aku tidak bisa bersaing denganmu, Jisoo. Kau tahu kau lebih manis dan lebih baik dariku. Aku tidak bisa."

Jisoo menepuk dahinya frustasi. Dalam hati, ia berjanji untuk membunuh si brengsek yang telah membuat sahabat malaikatnya menjadi seperti ini.

.

.

 _Hello. Thanks for reading this fanfic._

[1] Agak tidak jelas ya, sepertinya? :") Yah, _fanfic_ ini saya buat karena hujan yang turun setelah nonton Central Intelligence (Jangan tanya hubungannya dimana).

[2] _Repacked_ album SEVENTEEN tanggal 4 Juli. _Oh my god~_ Aku tak siap :")

[3] Seharusnya aku membaca buku Kimia Dasar-ku, bukannya menulis karena sebentar lagi tahun ajaran baru, tapi ya sudahlah. /malahcurhat

Respon, kritik, dan saran Anda sangat berarti bagi saya. _Mind to review?_


End file.
